The missing scene in DNAMS
by JoBelle
Summary: A little scene I thought shoulda been there in DNA;MS.


Author: JoBelle  
  
Email: jodie@dawsonscreek.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, I'd've never thought em up but I'm eternally grateful that they were thought up and so all u peeps over there at Farscape THANK YOU!!!!! Oh and please don't sue you'll get no money only more Fic on second thought sue u might hire me as a writer in order to get the Fic *S* Okay enough delusional thinking on with the rest of the intro!! *G*   
  
Spoilers/Prerequisite Ep Watching: DNA Mad Scientist!!! Watch it if u haven't seen it!!! Or at least go read spoilers/a synopsis on it!! If u don't you'll be thoroughly confused *S*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: This little ditty caused me to beaten over the head with a really big stick by my muse since it popped up during the chain reaction 2 weeks ago and was not written until very recently and my head is still hurting from all those blows thank you my ever so patient muse!! *S*  
  
Title: Untitled   
  
Feedback plea: Please oh please oh please oh please send feedback!!! I promise to love you and be your slave and think you're wonderful forever and ever and ever if u send it!!!! *S*This story picks up from...well you've seen DNA Mad scientist so you'll probably recognize the scene which is a good thing cuz I can't remember what part of the ep it's from now so let's just move on to the story shall we *S*   
  
Farscape Fic: DNA Mad Scientist.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I went back down there, I wanted him to find me a place where I could belong. I didn't want to be left behind..." She paused, drawing in a deep breath trying to regain control of her emotions. "I'm so scared," she finally admitted, looking nothing like the big tough Peacekeeper she made herself out to be and a lot more like the frightened little girl John could see staring out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Aeryn..." he whispered taking a step towards her.  
  
"Don't, Crichton," she said turning away from him once again. "I don't want your pity here," she warned in her best 'bad-ass Peacekeeper' voice that still quavered despite her best efforts. "I just want you to help me figure out a way to get this undone." John nodded, taking the last few steps towards her and placed a cautious arm around her abdomen and pulling her gently back against him.   
  
"We will Aeryn, I promise you that," he swore softly but with no less emphasis into her ear, startled at how willingly she came into his embrace, allowing her back to rest against his chest as naturally as if it were customary for them to be standing this way. Aeryn closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the crook of his neck, just letting herself be held for a minute, reveling in the new feeling of letting someone else take charge, be the strong one. A little voice in the back of her head kept telling her that this was dangerous, that she should not depend on anyone aside from herself, but she pushed it away. It was all right to depend on John, he was her comrade, her friend, her...she needed his scientific expertise here, he was the only one on board Moya with any tech capabilities ...besides Pilot who couldn't exactly go back to the planet with her.  
  
"I promise you, Aeryn, we'll get you back to normal and find you a place to belong," John pledged breaking into her musings. He turned her around and ducked his head trying to catch her eyes. "I promise you that Aeryn." He said guilt, concern, friendship and something else shining out of his blue eyes. Aeryn laid her one wholly Sebacean hand on his as it rested on her shoulder and nodded her eyes conveying her thanks. Their gazes locked and for a few seconds the connection formed there was frightening in its intensity. Then Aeryn looked away, breaking the spell that was being spun over them and John diverted his attention as well.   
  
"Hey Pilot..." He turned to the purple creature.  
  
"A transport is already being made ready, Commander Crichton."  
  
"Thanks Pilot, by the way, any tips for Aeryn on dealing with her newfound wealth of things in common with you?" He asked.  
  
"Certainly." Pilot nodded and began to go into detail on things Aeryn would have to deal with in the next few hours whilst the two listened attentively.  



End file.
